wickfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mosquitis/A list about all my ideas about fanfictions, alternate universes and crossovers.
Hello ~ As you can see here, this will be a list to put about all my ideas about some alternative universes and crossovers. I was thinking a lot lately about it, so... Why not? 8'P — ''Wick + Sally Face: ''I was thinking about so much, so, my take on this is Sam will be the boy with the prosthetic mask, and also, I was going to add Itsuka (an character of the anime 'Boku No Hero Academia), but y'know, I like to make the things more complicated than before. Basically, Sam in this AU got his face mauled and deformeded by a rabid dog, however, weird things start to happen after Duncan make him play 'Wick.' — ''Wick + Sally Face + Boku No Hero Academia: ''Okay, okay, okay, let me explain the some things first: Jirou Kyouka will be the one who wears the prosthetic mask in this, and also it kinda funny because she's 5'1'' and Sal 5'2'' (8P), when her face gets mauled by an accident that happend to her, she was obliged to wear a prosthetic mask (DUH-), however, when she goes to an unknown forest, she finds an boy named Travis, who also, will be very important in this fanfiction too. — ''Wick + Deltarune: ''Alright, this one will be a pain to explain (because I'm horrible explaining things-) buut, let's go. ( + '''IMPORTANT NOTE HERE: '''Everyone in this AU and Crossover will be humans, and also I'm gonna work on Kris's real parents, since Kris got adopted by the Dreemurr family.) When a terrible accident happens when his parents and him are in the car, going to the church ( + '''ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE HERE: '''While I was looking into Kris's info on his Wiki, his name has some possible meanings: A kris is a type of ritualistic dagger, a possible nod to the knife Kris uses at the end of Chapter 01. It could also be a reference to the etymology "Of Christ" as a nod to the fact that Kris's family is or was very religious. And I fond out that he plays piano. But never sang in the local of the church choir with Asriel. His real parents could be very religious.), another car hit with a absurd force, wich made him fly from the backseat and fly out of the car with all the force, and then, the car exploded, his face got really deformeded and mauled, his parents died and he went into a coma as soon as he arrived to the hospital. He lost the memories of his parents. And now, has to use a prosthetic mask, and he has to go to the orphanage. He suffered alot of bullying because of quietness and his mask. He barely speaks again. With now the Dreemurr family adopted him, and now with his 14 years old, and has to deal with his step-brother leaves their home because college. Kris's life will get so more in chaos after. Alright, will have more here soon. And maybe I'm gonna write about my four OC'S of Wick that I have. Okay, that's it for now. Category:Blog posts